Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)
Dexter is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Laboratory, an animated series that aired on Cartoon Network from 1996-2003. History Dexter was born as a true genius. He grew up to a normal family and at very young age created his very own laboratory in which he kept hidden from his parents behind a secret bookcase. The only person who knows that he has a lab is Dee Dee. His parents at one point found out that Dexter has a lab, but that was during the attack of a giant monster, Dexter had to reveal it to them so that they can join him to stop the monster. After defeating the monster, Dexter erased their memories so that they will not remember. Dexter attends school and is at the top of his class with his studies and tests which makes some of the other students jealous. Personality Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian-sounding accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. Appearance Dexter is very short (2 ft according to Dee Dee), has red curly hair, semi-circular glasses, a trainglular nose, white lab coat with a black button, purple gloves, black pants and boots. Relationship Dee Dee She always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention (it is even hinted in one episode segment, "LABretto", that she does this on purpose). This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being constantly annoyed with DeeDee's interference and stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being. Gallery DexSTAR.jpg|DexSTAR Dexter 1.jpg|General Dexter Dexter 2.jpg|"Dee-Dee get out of my laboratory!" Dexter 3.jpg Dexter and Action Hank.jpg|Dexter and Action Hank Dexter and himselves.jpg|Dexter with his future selves vs Mandark Dexter's Family.jpg|Dexter's Family DeXter.png|Dexter in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi dexter's_rival_pic.jpg|Dexter and Mandark growling at each other. Trivia *Dexter's last name is "McPherson." *In an episode, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in the previous episode "Picture Day," he stated his favorite color was blue. *His favorite candy is Pixy Stix. *Dexter's Grandfather also has a secret laboratory. *Dexter's arch-nemesis is Mandark. *Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn, but since he was born around in the end of March, he is actually Aries. *Dexter also appears as one of the main protagonists in Bleedman's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. During this webcomic, he is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original TV counterpart, reasonably because he has been grieving over the death of his beloved sister, Dee Dee. He also develops a romantic relationship with Blossom, another main protagonist, as the webcomic progresses. *Dexter resembles Dr. N. Gin from the ''Crash Bandicoot ''series, despite the missile in N. Gin's head. Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Dexter's Laboratory Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Technology Lovers Category:Important Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Punch Time Explosion Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:World Saver Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Saver Category:Clumsy Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nerd Heroes Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Super Hero Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts